After the Darkness
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Tess/OFC] Tess survives the final attack and needs help to recover from her encounter with Lex and Lionel. two-shot femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

Tess POV

I was home waiting for my lover. After Lex stabbed me, Clark had found me and took me to the hospital. I managed to get stitched up and return home. Sam called and said she was on her way home. Clark managed to stop the Darkness while Sam cleaned up the streets. She always admired her big brother and I knew she was mad he wouldn't let her help with the Darkness. "It's my destiny not yours," he kept telling her.

I knew what Sam's destiny was, it was here with me, but I could never tell her that. She is far to gifted to be tied down by me; the world needs her just as much as I do, maybe more. But after the hell Lionel and Lex put me through today all I wanted was her strong arms around me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, making me forget everything that has happened.

I heard the door open and I was relieved she was home. She stood at the doorway to our bedroom eyeing me. "Hey," she said softly. Hearing her voice was too much for me and I collapsed on the floor. Before I could hit the ground she ran to me and lifted me onto our bed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled tearing streaming down my face.

"Don't be sorry my love," she said as she wiped them away. "Talk to me."

"It's Lionel, the things he said about me, about how all I was good for was bringing back Lex. I wanted a family so badly and the family I do have is all evil. Lex tried to kill me, to save me he said but I don't believe it."

"You have a family love, no matter what you have me and Clark and Lois. I will never leave you my Tess," she assured me. She kissed me very lightly on the lips. I twisted around to kiss her but yelped in pain.

"What's wrong," she asked. I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I pulled the stitches in my stomach."

Carefully Sam lifted my shirt to reveal my stab wound. I could see the anger and pain in her eyes. She started to get up and I knew she was planning on hurting Lex, between her and Clark she had the biggest temper and was most likely to do something stupid. I grabbed her hand before she could super speed out. "Sammy, don't," I whispered. She was torn between staying with me and getting revenge. "I need you."

That did it she crawled back on the bed and pulled me close to her. "I'm sorry Tess."

"Don't be. I know you want to hurt him but he is my brother and I want you to be with me."

"What do you need Tess? Whatever it is I will do it."

"I need," I stopped I didn't want to tell her.

"Tess, my love what do you need. It's ok."

"I need you."

She looked at me confused. "You have me Tess."

"No," I whispered. "I need you to show me I'm not worthless, that you love me. Please?" I asked unsure.

She looked into my eyes searching for something. "Ok", she said finally. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Make love to me Sammy." She looked at me once more then bent down and kissed me hard, her hands trailing down my side. She grabbed my shirt and slowly lifted it over my head and threw it off to the side with incredible force. She lightly traced my bare stomach with her fingers. With her left hand she pulled me up and swiftly unhooked my bra throwing it aside.

"If I hurt you will you tell me?" she asked me. She asked me this almost every time we made love but this time was different with my injury. I nodded and she kissed me again. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I moaned as my tongue greeted hers in a battle. She lifted me off the bed pulling me close to her body. I tried to pull her shirt up but she pushed my hands away. "It's not about me," she muttered against my lips.

"Please," I begged. I wasn't used to begging but Sam had a way of making me beg. "I want to feel your skin on mine." She set me gently on the bed and got off and pulled her shirt over her head. She turned to face me and took off her bra and next she unbuttoned her pants and slid them off along with her underwear. Her beauty always amazed me; her long black hair was pulled to one side, her brown eyes darkened with lust. She looked like a goddess and in some ways she was.

Sam walked very slowly to the bed, teasing me. She came back over to me and straddled me. "Are you sure?" she asked one last time.

"Yes," I said, my hands gripping her ass.

She ripped my pants off, one of the many uses for her powers, she sure knew how to save time and I always ended up spending a lot of money buying new sexy clothes. She carefully pulled my underwear off; she never ripped them off because she liked them too much. She hovered over me, hands on either side of my head. She kissed me hard and started kissing her way down my neck to my chest. My back arched up towards her. I needed her so badly but I will let her take her time. She kissed each of my breasts then started sucking on my nipple. I moaned loudly and was grateful we got a house away from people. Sam switched breasts and started to suck on my other nipple. I ran my fingers through her hair holding her close to me.

She pulled away from my breast and I whimpered. I looked at her to see her smiling she kissed down my stomach. She kissed my wound and lightly traced it with her fingers. She continued down my body until she reached my center, she kissed me then ran her tongue up my length. I moaned again and arched my back begging for more. She brought her fingers to my entrance and slowly entered me, "Oh Sammy," I called out. She pumped in and out and added another finger. "Harder Sammy, harder." She complied and started to suck on my clit. I could feel my orgasm building up and she could tell too. She curled her fingers in me and brushed my g-spot. That did it for me I came undone screaming, "SAAAAAAMM"

She crawled up my body and kissed me. I turned and rested my head on her shoulder. "Thanks Sammy."

"Anytime, my love." She told me running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you," I told her with all the emotion I could.

"I love you too Tess." I fell asleep in my lover's arms and I knew I was safe and she would always protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tess POV

I woke up early the next morning to see Sam still sleeping. I took the time to admire her, I loved this woman more than anything in the world and today I hoped to make her mine forever. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," I replied kissing her. I moved to get out of bed and she objected.

"Tess where are you going?" she whined. I turned to her and smirked.

"Don't worry love I will be right back." I went to the closet and pulled out a lead box, opening it I pulled out a ring box. I looked at the ring and once satisfied I made my way back to our bedroom. When I got back she was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Sammy," I called out quietly. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards me and smiled. I took a deep breath and made my way to the bed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge. "Sam," I said standing in front of her. "I love you more than anything in this world. You are my rock, you know exactly what to say to make me feel better and I know no matter what you will always be there to save me. So Samantha Kent," I said taking another deep breath and getting down on one knee, wincing slightly at the pain in my stomach. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked at me and started crying and before I could ask what was wrong she said, "Yes Tess, I will marry you."

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her pouring every ounce of love into it. "How did you hide this from me?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I placed the ring box into a lead box so I didn't have to worry about you seeing the ring."

"Very sneaky Ms. Mercer," she said before carefully pulling me back onto the bed with her but before we could celebrate our engagement her phone rang. "Ignore it please," I asked her knowing she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly and went to the dresser and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said. She came back to the bed and put the phone on speakerphone.

"_Sam, its Clark. Is Tess with you?"_ she glanced at me.

"Yes she is here."

"_Good I need both of you at Watchtower_."

"Everything ok?" she asked afraid something had happened.

"_Everything is fine we just need to fix computers and get everything set up again_."

"Ok we will be there soon," she told him reluctantly.

"_Bye little sister_," he said before he hung up.

We got dressed quickly and she lifted me into her arms bridal style and super sped to Watchtower. Once we were outside the entrance she set me down. We walked inside hand in hand and saw Oliver, Chloe, Clark and Lois were already there.

"Glad to see the love birds finally made it out of bed," Chloe said laughing. My face turned red and Sam squeezed my hand. Clark ignored the comment; he was always uncomfortable at the mention of his little sister's love life.

Clark started explaining what needed to be done but stopped midsentence. "What is that?" he asked pointing towards us. "_Oh shit_," I thought. Clark had spotted Sam's ring and we were in for a big showdown.

"Tess proposed this morning," Sam announced to everyone. Chloe and Lois squealed like little girls and ran to Sam to look at her ring.

"Damn that is some rock," Lois commented.

Clark was silent; I figured he was trying to decide what to say without sounding like an ass. "Clark," Sam said softly. "Big brother?"

"You're marrying her?" he asked.

"Yes," she said confidently. "Clark I love her, I always have. Please just support us." He stood there staring at us then walked over and hugged her and then hugged me.

"Welcome to the family Tess," he whispered to me.

"Glad Tess took yours and Chloe's history well," Oliver injected. I was confused, Chloe and Sam had history.

"Oliver," Sam and Chloe yelled at the same time.

Sam turned to Chloe, "You told him?"

She looked really nervous, "Yeah."

"Ugh, what part of we never talk about it again did you not understand?"

"Wait, Sam what is Oliver talking about?" I asked still confused.

"Tess, the summer after my freshman year in high school Chloe came to me, she had just graduated high school and needed my help. She said she didn't want to go to college a virgin and she knew I was gay, so she asked if I would have sex with her, and well I did." My jaw dropped, my Sam slept with Chloe.

Then something hit me, "Sam how old were you?"

She hesitated for a moment before answering, "14."

I rounded on Chloe, "You took advantage of a 14 year old girl, you bitch." I charged towards Chloe ready to kick her ass when Sam stepped in front of me.

"Tess please don't your hurt. If you want to be mad that's fine, but be mad at me too. I was using her as much as she was using me. She just doesn't know why I used her."

"Woah," Clark interrupted. "You told us you were doing Chloe a favor, you had another reason for sleeping with her?"

"Yes I did."

"Sam you never mentioned anything that night," Chloe said softly going to comfort her.

"I can handle the comforting," I snapped at her.

I went to Sam's side hugging her, "What is it love?"

"Chloe I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and started, "When I was in high school I was the only gay student, no one messed with me because Clark was on the football team but I know people looked at me differently. I never had a problem with who I was but I got tired of people asking how I knew I was a lesbian. So when Chloe came to me I agreed because I figured next time someone asked me that I could say I had slept with a girl. Tess," she said to me. "I never loved Chloe, she has always been just a friend. She was the first person other than my family that I trusted. You know I have had other girlfriends before but I never slept with them. I had one girlfriend who collected meteor rocks, after going to her apartment one night and almost being killed, I had to dump her. I love you and you told me when you proposed I was your rock but you were wrong. You are my rock; you're the one person that can keep me from doing something stupid. You remind me that even though I'm not human I do have humanity."

When she finished talking I jumped in her arms crying, "I'm sorry Sammy. I should have never doubted you." The pain in my stomach was too much and I had to get down. 

"Back to business," Clark said before he started explaining what we had to do.


End file.
